


Playin' in a Rockin' Band

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunter!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are two types of hunters: the ones that are borne and raised in the middle of it all and the ones that are forced to be  part of this world. The thing that they have in common, Stiles has discovered, is that it doesn’t matter which one you are because the world is going to fuck you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playin' in a Rockin' Band

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read a fic where Stiles was a BAMF!hunter, but I didn't find one (if there is, please send it to me) so of course I had to write it. It's not as light as I wanted but all in all it's nice, I think. I'm thinking of writing a second part, so if you like it review it :)

There are two types of hunters: the ones that are borne and raised in the middle of it all and the ones that are forced to be part of this world. The thing that they have in common, Stiles has discovered, is that it doesn’t matter which one you are because the world is going to fuck you.

*

Stiles left Beacon Hills before third term started. It was a coward’s way out, he knows, but at the time it seemed like the right choice. He only regrets it because maybe if he had stayed behind his dad wouldn’t have died. But what about him? Them? The lies were becoming too much and Stiles… Stiles was losing himself.

Scott had Allyson and he didn’t even notice that Stiles became a shell of what he once was. He still talked but now he really didn’t hear the words leaving his mouth, they were just there to fill the silence. Scott is, _was,_ his best friend and he loves him but in the end he had a choice to make. It wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. As it once would have been.

He and his dad moved to Palo Alto where he finished high school and then went to Stanford. After all the business with the wolves he realized he wanted to help people. He even thought about going to medic school for a while but he was always moving not to mention that the crazy times they live by wouldn’t be possible with the ADHD.

Two weeks in and he understood that being a lawyer wouldn’t be much easier.

There he met Sam Winchester and the two of them bonded over not having a mother and mostly not saying a word about their past.

Four years later, when they’re both seniors at Stanford, Jessica dies and Sam disappears.

Everybody on campus (or the ones that knew who they were) has a story for them; some even say Sam killed her. Stiles, of course, doesn’t believe that, but he doesn’t believe any of the other stories, _normal_ stories either. Maybe Sam didn’t spend a season running with wolves and almost being killed by one (or two, Stiles can’t even remember which ones tried to kill him and which didn’t) and a kamina, but his life wasn’t easy.

Maybe Stiles should have gone after him but what could he do? They still talked on the phone, mostly stuff so banal it made his teeth cringe, but at least he was alive.

Five months after and he goes home and his father tries to kill him. Stiles is the number two kind of hunter but if he had a choice he would just like to tell the supernatural world to go fuck himself.

*

His father has a bottle in his hand and is telling him basically word for word what his imagination had him saying four years before in Lydia’s party. But this time he isn’t drugged and this isn’t a dream.

Stiles would like to say that the moment his father opened his mouth he knew that wasn’t him, because his dad, no matter how drunk, would never say that to him. He would like to, but he can’t. Even when his father went after him with a knife Stiles still tried to talk sense into him because if it wasn’t his father then what could it be?

He managed to get away, mostly thanks to luck and to the fact that the demon wanted to play with him, and got to his room where he had put the diary he had found in Sam’s room after he left. When he said the words in Latin they weren’t supposed to work. Whenever he thinks back of that moment Stiles has no idea what made him do it.

Maybe it was how whenever somebody made a joke about a demon on campus Sam always closed down. Or maybe his subconscious really did know that that wasn’t his father.

Whatever it was, he got the diary and he said the words. He didn’t send the demon back to hell because he left his dad’s body before he finished reading.

The only thing the demon left behind was a body and that was the last time Stiles cried.

*

The fact that demons were real shouldn’t have been such a big surprise. If werewolves and freaking lizard murderers were, then why shouldn’t demons? Demons, Hell, Heaven, angels and _God_ , why shouldn’t all of that be real?

Stiles and Dean bond over the fact that just because all those things are real doesn’t mean they aren’t alone in this world. They also get drunk together and ask questions about why is God trying to save the world from the Apocalypse but not from themselves. Those conversations are never mentioned while sober.

That Stiles could have gone back to school and become a lawyer, forgetting about how his dad was killed by a demon, never even passed through his mind. Instead he went to Beacon Hills, had a nice funeral for his dad, buried him beside his mom and took every gun in their house.

Stiles wasn’t stupid. He wanted to go after the demon that killed his father but there was so much more in the world and he wasn’t ready. So he studied and trained and after five months of this had his first (second) encounter with the forces of supernatural.

Of course it was with a werewolf.

*

Silver doesn’t work as nicely as wolfsbane but wolfsbane isn’t exactly easy to find so Stiles works with what he can. He makes bullets and he makes sure he’s ready for it, all the time not thinking that when the night is over he may have killed a werewolf. Or be killed by one. Whatever happens he thinks it’s kind of poetic and he totally should write something about it.

He doesn’t.

He was there when Scott transformed so he knows that it isn’t a choice. He knows that they don’t (usually, let’s not forget about Peter) want to kill someone but also can’t forget that they _can_ and he won’t be responsible for more deaths.

Stiles isn’t like every other human but the thing he has in common with most is that he blames himself for things that really aren’t his fault. The friends to those people who tell them that it wasn’t their fault are one hundred per cent true, but just because it isn’t their fault doesn’t mean they couldn’t have done something to stop it.

So Stiles goes after the werewolf and for some reason when the werewolf leaves his victim (who he hadn’t yet killed) and goes after him, instead of shooting him, tells him with more strength than he feels, “stop.”

He doesn’t scream, he just keeps his heart rating normal (it took him two months to be able to stay calm no matter what) and tells him to stop and calm the fuck down. Okay, so basically he goes all Derek Hale on his ass.

The fact that thinking about Derek helped calm himself down was one of his most hidden thoughts, especially from himself.

The wolf stops and for the rest of the night Stiles runs and makes games with him. It shouldn’t have worked, one of them should have died but they didn’t and three hours later a hunter sees him (if it was anybody but Bobby the werewolf, James, would have died, he now knows) and calls him the Wolf Whisperer.

They called him the boy who ran with the wolves as a joke. Now he’s a hunter and has an actual nickname because he, a simple human, can control wolves. Okay, not control, but make sure they don’t go all Peter Hale. The irony isn’t lost on him.

Bobby takes him to his house and then screams at him for almost half an hour when Stiles tells him that that was his first hunting. Then he laughs and tells him he reminds him of someone.

That’s the first time Stiles hears about the Winchesters, except not really, because the moment he meets Dean and Sam he makes a joke about every good student leaving Stanford and Sam laughs and Stiles doesn’t lose the way a weight leaves Dean and he thinks that the real reason Dean puts up with him is because he makes Sam laugh.

The thing that differentiates all hunters is what, after life having fucked them, they do.

Some days Sam is quitter than usual, Dean drinks too much, Stiles talks even more and Bobby keeps stealing glances at them. _All_ of them.

It’s not what he wanted but it’s what he has and it doesn’t bother him that much anymore. He isn’t the boy that ran with the wolves anymore, but it’s okay, because he’s better now. He’s the Wolf Whisperer and most important: he has someone that mocks him endlessly for it, someone who defends him and someone who looks out for him.

 


End file.
